


The Death of Lance Sanchez

by heyobsessions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Keith and Lance are dumb, Lance has a Bi Panic™, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, handjobs, lol, the rest of Voltron is there judging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyobsessions/pseuds/heyobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was pretty sure he was dead. Like, at least 75% sure, give or take a few percentages. And really, the person to blame for all of it was none other than Keith. </p><p>Although, in the end, he supposes it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Lance Sanchez

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

Lance Sanchez was pretty sure he was dead. Like, at least 75% sure, give or take a few percentages.

It wasn't even his fault this time! He admits that a lot of the times where he's proclaimed his own demise it's been an error on his behalf, but this time he really was blameless.

The person in question, who had single handedly flipped Lance's life on its head and caused him to come to an untimely end, was none other than Keith.

And when he says flipped, he means that literally. He and Keith had been having a good and lovely tussle on the training deck, which had ended with Keith doing a funny thing with his sword that caused his own to clatter to the ground and tripping Lance with such vigor he actually fell face first onto the ground- which, by the way, Lance might add, was a bit of a cheap move in the first place.

Fast forward to the present moment, where Lance was, um, still lying on the ground similar to a starfish. A deceased starfish, because remember, Lance had passed on. Not only because he was sure he had probably permanently damaged his good looks, but also because when he had flipped over to look mournfully at the ceiling, ready to wallow in his self pity of being beaten by Keith again, he had been met with the image of said paladin smirking down at him, clearly pleased with himself. His tight black shirt was rucked up a little at the bottom to reveal the smallest sliver of pale skin, the sleeves stretching over his toned arms, jacket discarded long before, his chest heaving from the effort of the fight and his ugly mullet looking admittedly not as hideous as usual, wisps of it curled on Keith's forehead in sweat with the remainder of it tousled almost artfully.

Lance felt himself blush almost instantly, and after realizing his mouth was parted in an embarrassing fashion he snapped it shut and sat up quickly. A little too quickly, because a second later the blood rushed downwards leaving his head dizzy and his vision spotty. After blinking furiously for a few moments and trying not to fall back down, he looked up at Keith again, who now looked slightly confused. The new furrow to his brow only made Lance feel a bit weak at the knees, which consequently annoyed him. Why did Keith get to be the hot one, again?

"What are you looking at?" Lance snapped, his cheeks still stubbornly pink he was sure. To his surprise, Keith's cheeks were tinged with color as well. Lance tried to remember if they'd been like that a minute ago, but couldn't. In the end he chose to ignore it, choosing instead to try for another round of sparring. You know, that whole 'try, try again' thing. "Let's go again then," he said as casually as he could, standing up with only minimum discomfort. He still swayed a tad once he was standing, but managed to pick up his fallen sword. He straightened, running a hand through his damp with sweat hair. The room had stopped spinning now, but the sight of Keith still made Lance's tongue feel oddly heavy in his mouth.

Keith only hesitated in his reply for a couple of ticks before shaking his head slightly and saying gruffly, "Yeah, of course."

For the rest of the session, Lance threw all he had into it, fighting back his annoying thoughts about Keith with each strike of his sword. Keith is not pretty, of all things, Lance thought repeatedly, you don't swing that way, you like girls, of course you do, and why would you even like Keith in the first place it's perfectly normal to think another guy is attractive it's nothing more than that you hit your head when you fell that's all you don't want to kiss Ke-

His internal blabber was cut off when Keith effortlessly sent Lance's sword to the ground again and stepped behind him, quickly trapping Lance's throat behind his own sword. Lance froze for a second, waiting for Keith to remove his sword, but the red paladin did no such thing. He could feel Keith's breath hot on the back of his neck, and he was very aware of the lack of distance between his backside and Keith. Lance turned warily to look at the him, his breath coming out short and fast.

The first thing he noticed was how close he and Keith's faces were now, mere inches separating them. The second thing was the incredibly dark blue of Keith's eyes, almost purple, staring right back into his. They held still for an instant, the sudden and extreme closeness freezing them both. Lance felt an overwhelming urge to make a move. He wasn't sure what sort exactly, but the uncharacteristic openness of Keith's face and body language was startling and almost addicting. Don't look at his lips don't look at his lips Lance don't you dare look at his lips- Lance did just that, ignoring his own common sense's pleads.

Keith was stupidly biting his bottom lip, the plush pink simply begging Lance to do something. And of course Keith saw his eyes move, so he released his lip with a sharp intake of breath, and Lance snapped his eyes back up to Keith's. They just stared at each other, both of their eyes wide, the tension building with each passing beat. Lance swallowed hard, and Keith blinked rapidly, and just as Lance even realized what this was leading up to, they heard Shiro's voice coming closer at an alarming rate.

They both leaped apart at once, each flushed red to the tips of their ears, hearts beating from adrenaline that definitely didn't come from their brief fight. Shiro stepped onto the deck. "Lance? Keith? You guys in here?"

He stopped short, taking in the scene, Keith and Lance about three feet apart, bright red and breathing heavily as they looked at one another with wide eyes. Shiro's gaze flitted back and forth between the two, confused, before his mouth quirked up in a knowing smirk. "You two ok?"

Their heads whipped over so quickly Shiro winced, and he chuckled. The paladins wore matching expressions, clearly mortified by either Shiro walking in or what had taken place before he had. When no one answered, Shiro began walking backwards from the deck. "Dinner's in 5." he told them, his grin still present. "Take your time."

The second Shiro had gone, Keith remained frozen, his limbs supposedly deciding that they rather liked this position, and his mind and mouth choosing to take a bit of time off, while Lance broke into a chatter, obviously panicking.

"I'm just gonna, I need to, well you see, I have plans I have to, um, get to, I mean would you look at the time!!, I just gotta, um... bye, then." Lance stammered, backing away from Keith, ignoring the other boy opening his mouth to speak before dashing down the hallway to his room. Keith stood in the training room, Lance having disappeared both without preemptive warning and reason, and clenched his teeth with aggravation before following after the blue paladin.

Lance collapsed on his bed, breathing hard from his crazed sprint to his room, face pressed into the pillow, and he let out a frustrated groan that was so loud and went on for so long that he then fell into a coughing fit. He sat up, feet hanging over the edge of his bed, still coughing feebly, holding his throat in a comforting manner. Once he stopped choking, he sank back onto his bed, looking unblinking at his ceiling. There's no way you're even a little gay, he told himself again, but the words felt empty and made his throat feel thick. Hot tears pricked at his eyes, and Lance wondered how long it would take for him to suffocate himself with his pillow.

With another smaller groan, he sat up and rubbed his eyes furiously, now just mad at himself. There's nothing wrong with being gay, even if it's for Keith, a little voice piped up. Lance slammed his hands onto the bed on each side of him, the soft mattress doing nothing to help him let out his anger. He curled his hands into fists, squeezing the fabric of his sheets until his fingers ached and he released them, not feeling any better.

He knew there was nothing wrong with being gay, he knew that. He wouldn't even care if he was gay, which he definitely wasn't, Lance thought determinedly. It didn't sound anymore convincing the second time around. He just didn't know how to go about being with a guy, let alone Keith. The prospect of sharing affection with a boy or being romantic with one was foreign, and made Lance's heart hurt a little bit at the idea.

Thinking about the red paladin made Lance bite into the inside of his cheek hard. Why was he suddenly thinking about Keith this way? What happened to seeing Keith only as a rival and occasionally, Lance must admit, a friend? That had been great, no confusing thoughts and desires, no jeans that were suddenly too tight because Keith stretched or something dumb like that.

The only thing that consoled Lance was knowing that he didn't even have to act on these stupid and headache inducing thoughts. Surely he had been caught up in the moment during their fight, and these emotions would fade. And it wasn't like Keith saw Lance in that way even in the slightest, so nothing would even come of it. Yes, Lance thought, this would be okay. He would surely get over all of this very soon, and then everything would be back to normal. And in the meantime, he would just treat Keith like normal. Maybe be a little less nice to him, just to let him know that he definitely hadn't been thinking about kissing him earlier, of course not.

A knock came to the door of his room, and Lance sprung up from his bed, rushing to release the lock and let his door slide open. And of course Keith, of all people, stood at the door, looking both uncomfortable and slightly nauseous. Lance just looked at him at first, unable to help himself. He took in the slope of his nose, the still slightly damp hair, the wide span of his shoulders stretching that damned shirt, the fullness of his lips-

"What?" Lance spat, accidentally putting too much venom into his words. Oh well, he did say he wouldn't be nice to Keith for now. Or, less so than usual.

Keith narrowed his eyes and frowned. "What's your problem?" he accused. "Remember, dinner?"

He then stalked away, threading a hand through his hair in an almost seductive way, leaving Lance feeling a bit guilty and altogether too warm. He also became aware that his face was probably still red and splotchy from his fit, which didn't help his current embarrassment.

Lance let the door shut once Keith was out of sight, and turned to press his back against the metal. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor, propped up against the door with his knees curled up in front of him. He rubbed his eyes again, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I really am just such a cliche right now, aren't I?" He said dryly to the empty room.

When he came to dinner, after washing his face and taking a good amount of deep breaths, he unthinkingly took his usual seat next to Keith, but then took precaution and inched his chair away a few inches. He heard Keith snort, seemingly amused, and could almost hear him roll his eyes, but Lance kept his eyes trained forward at the empty seat across from him. His muscles were tense, and he felt out of place, like something was missing from his own self that prevented him from fitting in with Voltron. Quiznak, he really needed to get his shit together.

He stayed quiet throughout the meal, his appetite almost not there. He twirled his fork through his space goo, his head propped up on one of his hands. He was so lost in his effort to not think about or look even once at the boy beside him that he didn't even realize that Shiro was calling his name until Keith, none too kindly, he may add, elbowed him in the side.

He snapped his head up, mouth parted slightly, and said dumbly, "Wha?"

Everyone was looking at him now. Shiro, Hunk, and Allura just looked concerned, and a bit as if Lance had sprouted a second head or if his hair had turned blue. Pidge was still shoveling food into her mouth, but looked slightly amused. Coran had a small smile on his face that Lance chose to ignore, and he couldn't even bring himself to look at Keith, fearing that he would find disgust, or humor, or even worse, no emotion at all.

"You okay buddy?" Hunk asked, turning back to his food now that he knew Lance wasn't actually just a zombie incapable of speaking or a paralyzed person stuck in their own unmoving body.

Lance felt his face heat up. This whole 'act like normal until the urge to hold Keith's hand and kiss him senseless disappears' wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. Lance ran through his options as his eyes flitted between the others - well, all except one. Pidge looked less amused now and more like she had swallowed a lemon, and Shiro was biting back a grin that Lance didn't want to think too deeply into. He could think of two ways this could go. He could either try and pass it off as 'just thinking,' and try and uphold normal conversation, but risk forgetting himself long enough to let something slip or say something weird or even acknowledge Keith. And on the other hand, he could get the hell out of dodge and as far away from Keith as he could. Allura opened her mouth to most likely confirm his sanity, so Lance went with option two. "I'm fine!" he shouted, pushing his chair back with a screech and standing up quickly.

"I'm just, uh, not feeling too well. I'm gonna, just, um, head in. Yeah. Night!" Lance managed to stammer out, fleeing the scene and waving as he escaped, leaving a stunned to silence table.

Almost immediately, everyone's heads turned to Keith accusingly. "What did you do?" Shiro sighed, just sounded exapperated at this point.

"Why do you think it's me?!" Keith shouted, bristling up at the negative attention. He huffed, turning back his goo, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. 

Lance walked down the empty halls at a brisk pace, his breathing uneven and almost alarming. He struggled to get into his room with his shaking hands, but finally succeeded and flopped down onto his bed similar to before, but this time simply sighed, face pressed into his pillow. Thoughts of suffocation returned to him.

It's ok, he repeated sourly to himself. Just ignore Keith you can do it just act like normal and everything will be okay. Lance rolled over and fit his hands behind his head, eyes tracing the lines of his ceiling. Think about Allura, think about girls, he told himself, think about how much you like girls. Boobs. Boobs are great, definitely, 100%, boobs and dark hair and blue eyes and trim waists and broad shoulders and sculpted abs and too tight jeans and fingerless gloves-

Lance stopped himself, panic rising. He couldn't even think about girls before his cursed mind brought him back to freaking Keith. Despite one half of his brain trying to derail his train of thoughts the other part raced ahead, imagined holding Keith's hand clothed in a useless glove, imagined stroking his stupid soft mullet, holding his cheek in a hand, putting an arm around his waist, feeling the muscles underneath, just being near him and getting to touch.

Lance gulped. Crap. He really was dying. 

He didn't know how long he lied there, going back and forth in his mind in a battle between 'You like Keith' and 'Shut up no you don't.' Currently the latter was losing spectacularly. He was snapped out of his turmoil when a knock came to his door for the second time that night, making him jump. And for the again the second time, when he let it slide open Keith was revealed. This time around he looked slightly annoyed but also rather flustered.

Lance froze, and couldn't quite get his mouth to cooperate and speak. Thankfully for him, Keith blurted, "Can I come in?"

Lance tried to shrug in a casual manner, but probably looked like he was having a stroke. "Uh, y-yeah. Go ahead." He stood back from the door and gestured to the room with a sweeping motion of his arm.

Keith did come in, but he just sort of stood there awkwardly. Lance took a seat on the edge of his bed, tenderly patting the spot next to him. "Make yourself at home." he tried to joke, but his voice cracked and he swallowed thickly. Was it normal for your heart to beat this loud? There was no way Keith could not hear the hammering going on in his chest.

The other boy sat gingerly on the very edge of the mattress, as if the bed would break under him. He stared straight ahead, not meeting Lance's eyes, which were currently digging into him, trying desperately to understand why Keith had come for a visit. After a short silence, Keith looked at Lance from the corner of his eyes. "Can we, uh, talk about earlier?"

Lance felt the instant rush of blood to his face, and cursed whatever god was listening this far out in space. "What's there to talk about?" he asked too loudly. Real smooth Lance.

"Lance." Keith said flatly, angling his body more towards him. Keith looked at him evenly, but Lance saw that the red paladin was scared, or at least wary, something that wasn't too common.

Lance took a deep breath, and said in a rush, "Listen, man, I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier, or if I made things weird, I wasn't- I wasn't thinking. I..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say without revealing too much.

"You didn't." Keith said, not bothering to elaborate on that statement.

"I didn't what?" Lance prompted, tilting his head a fraction in confusion, twisting the bottom of his shirt nervously.

"Freak me out. You didn't make it weird." Keith confirmed. "I came here because I was worried I had- that I had messed up."

There was a pause, and Lance's mind was whirring with the new information. Why did Keith think he was the one at fault, if it was clearly Lance who had made the situation, uh, intimate. He met Keith's eyes, and they searched each other's gazes, looking for some inclination of where to go from here.

The tension built, similar to on the training deck but with no Shiro to bust in, the door to Lance's room shut and locked, it had to come to a crescendo. The quiet was stifling, and Lance managed to pry his lips apart to speak in an attempt to fill it.

"Keith?" Lance whispered, almost too quiet for the boy opposite him to hear, "What's happening?"

"I, don't know." Keith said just as quietly. "I've never- I don't know-"

He broke off, and neither of them tried to fill the silence. Lance, again ignoring the smarter half of his brain, allowed his eyes to flicker down to Keith's lips and up again. He felt off balance, like one gust of air conditioning from the vents above them could send him falling into Keith.

And then Keith, freaking Keith, always the hothead, tipped forward at an alarming speed to press his lips firmly and briefly to Lance's. Lance surged backwards on reflex, letting out a harsh gasp.

He put two of his fingers over his lips, trying to quell the tingling sensation that lingered. Keith, well, Keith looked like he wished that Zarkon himself would blast him to pieces on the spot. He stood robotically, "I'm- I thought that- I'm sorry. I'll-" he swallowed, "I'll just go."

Lance's mind was in a state of panic, and he barely managed to grab the boy's hand before he was out of reach, tugging him sharply back to the bed, causing Keith to sit down far closer to Lance than he had before, their thighs snugly pressed together. Their eyes met, Keith allowing himself to look just the tiniest bit optimistic, and Lance felt his heart swell with affection. "Don't go." Lance whispered, refusing to think things through all the way before kissing Keith again.

Keith's lips were warm. They were warm and soft and, uh, they weren't moving. Keith had frozen, hopefully just from shock. Lance pressed harder, putting a hand on Keith's chin to adjust the other's head and using his limited kissing knowledge to find the right angle. Their lips finally slotted together, and Lance felt Keith sigh into the kiss before gently putting his arms around Lance's neck to pull him closer, prompting him to grip onto Keith's waist.

The kiss felt strange, a good kind of strange, if that was something that existed. Not too different from kissing girls, Lance thought, although Keith's lips were chapped, his jaw sharp, and his enthusiasm bordering on painful. All in all, it was the best kiss Lance had ever had. But maybe that was just because it was Keith making small happy noises into his mouth, it was Keith tugging gently on the hair at his nape.

They broke when they ran out of breath, not daring to stray too far away, still only mere inches apart. Keith's eyes stayed closed for a beat, dark eyelashes fluttering slightly against his pink cheeks, before opening, his mouth curved into a rare and tentative grin. "I'm, um, glad this went well," Keith said hoarsely. "I was worried that, worried you hated me earlier."

Lance felt incredibly vulnerable, like Keith was staring into his soul, and he tightened his grip. "No, no, I just," he answered, pausing, knowing that he couldn't turn back after saying this, not meeting Keith's eyes. "I was sort of, um, haha, freaking out. Still am, actually. I don't know- I don't know how to do this. I mean, obviously, I've had the ladies all over me for years," he tried to sound suave and cool, but his nerves shone through easily, and Keith threw him an annoyed look.

"Lance, cut the bullshit." he said, pulling harder at his hair, prompting him to continue.

Lance laughed weakly before conceding, forcing himself to look Keith in the eyes. "I don't know how to be with a guy. It all, just, kinda hit me before. I can't- I don't-"

"Stop rambling." Keith said plainly, "Just calm down."

Lance obeyed, biting his lip as he waited for Keith to continue.

"I don't really know what I'm doing either." Keith confessed. "I've never kissed anyone before just now."

Lance made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, jerking back from Keith, eyes wide. "W-what?!" Lance choked. "You can't just say that!"

Keith didn't get it. "Why not?" he inquired, head cockeyed, making Lance bite his tongue harshly. This was blasphemy, he decided, Keith was not allowed to be the hot one and the cute one.

"B-because!" Lance shrieked incredulously, because really, this should be obvious. "That's a big deal! You gotta, like, let a brother know! I should've- I should've-"

Keith was now lightly petting the back to his head, which felt better and less awkward than Lance would've imagined. "Lance." he said, how many times was that now that Keith had to calm him down? Three? Lance decided he'd rather not tally it up. Keith continued, "It was good, it was great, it's okay."

Lance gulped, and felt his cheeks fill with warmth. He nodded mutely, not trusting his voice, the silence encouraging Keith to speak again.

"Like I said, I'm new to this. But I, I know that- I like you." Lance quirked a grin at that, but Keith ignored him, letting out a deep breath of relief following his confession. "So let's just try this out, see where it goes."

Lance nodded, letting one hand land on Keith's thigh and the other tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. "I can do that, that's fine."

It really wasn't completely fine, Lance was still panicking a little bit, still felt like he may pass out at any moment, but he chose to ignore that in favor of bringing his lips to Keith's.

The kiss deepened rapidly, becoming desperate, each brush of Keith's tongue on his bottom lip making him hum, and Lance ended up moving back to lean up against the frame of his bed, Keith straddling his thighs, legs parted intimately. They just stared at each other for a minute, Lance taking in Keith's flushed cheeks and swollen lips, his damned shirt still clinging to him, his muscled thighs spread to reveal a pretty significant bulge. Lance shivered. "Dude, you're so hot." he said quietly, running his hands up and down Keith's sides.

"Shut up." Keith grumbled, but he looked rather pleased as he attacked Lance's lips again. Keith's tongue delved into Lance's mouth, parting his lips and tangling with his own. Lance couldn't hold back the little mewl at that, and Keith significantly tightened his hold in Lance's hair, moving his mouth to press open-mouthed kisses to his neck. "Dammit Lance." he muttered, shifting on his lap so that their crotches were closer. Lance was fighting down a wave of panic, knowing that this was happening so fast, but not really caring enough to try and stop it, just needing Keith closer, more.

Keith rolled downward lightly and slowly, and Lance let out a loud gasp and bucked upward, making Keith chuckle against his neck and bite him lightly one more time, soothing it with a final kiss before reattaching their mouths. Lance fumbled his fingers on the end of Keith's shirt daring to let his hands wander beneath it, earning him another grind. "C-can I?" he whispered against the kiss.

When Keith nodded frantically and moved away to give him room, Lance wasted no time in removing both of their shirts. Again, they took a break to take each other in, both of them, frankly, inexperienced, and enthralled with one another.

Keith was ripped. Like, ripped. Lance instantly felt both incredibly self conscious and incredibly more turned on, if that was even possible at this point. He shyly touched the newly revealed skin, earning a soft gasp from Keith. Lance smirked up at him, ran his hands up the pronounced abs and let one thumb brush lightly over a nipple. Keith hummed, and put his hands back in Lance's hair to drag him up for a kiss. "You're so-" Keith stumbled over his words, finding it more and more difficult to speak as he moved his hips against Lance. "You're so- haah, so, good. I-" he gave up on the compliment, giving a forceful grind downward and kissing with fervor. 

The clumsy praise went straight to Lance's groin. "Shit." he muttered, pressing his face into Keith's shoulder, his hips twitching.

Keith giggled, of all things. "You okay?" he whispered into Lance's ear, pressing a light kiss to the soft skin behind it. He lowered his voice to a husky tone and teasingly breathed, his voice dripping like honey. "Lance, you're so good. Such a good boy."

He had meant it mostly as a joke, not expecting Lance to let out a high pitched whine. "Stop." he pleaded, seeking out Keith's lips, anything to distract himself from tumbling over the edge, because quiznak, he was getting there.

Keith had started to laugh, but let it go in favor of escalating things a bit farther. As he kissed Lance, the other sucking his bottom lip, he released his short hair and brought his hands down his bare skin. One hand stayed against his warm back, feeling the lean muscles moving underneath, while the other ventured lower to palm Lance's jeans.

Lance moaned loudly, encouraging Keith to continue fondling Lance's cock through his pants. "Keith," he breathed, hands twitching against Keith's bare skin, egging him on. "I- I-"

Keith bit his lip, slowly unzipping Lance's jeans to reveal his boxers, stretching over an obvious election and beginning to bleed through with precum. Lance made a sound not too different from a wounded animal, and grasped onto Keith's still clothed hips, grappling with the fabric clumsily. "You too," he breathed, voice deep and raspy, making a shiver go down Keith's spine. "Wanna- wanna touch you."

Keith stifled a moan of his own, nodded hastily. "Yes, yes, god yes." He raised himself off of Lance's lap, shoving down his jeans and boxers without a second thought.

His cock sprung up, slapping his stomach. "Ah." he gasped, moving his hands to relieve the almost painful need to be touched, but Lance beat him to it, dragging an immediate reaction from the boy. Keith jerked, shaking slightly in Lance's loose grip. 

His face was sort of alarming, eyes wide and unseeing, lips stuttering in half-audible whines. Lance let go of his erection to put a hand on each of Keith's cheeks, directing his gaze to him. "Are you okay?" he asked, carding his fingers through Keith's hair. It was, indeed, soft. 

Keith nodded jerkily and took a few deep breaths, calming down significantly. "It's- a lot." he confessed. "You first." He leaned down to kiss Lance lightly before turning his attention back to Lance's arousal.

Lance keened, suddenly understanding Keith's actions just moments before. Keith just lightly held his cock at the base, getting used to the girth. "I'm, uh, I don't know how, I've never-" Keith said, feeling sort of dumb just holding Lance. 

Lance kissed Keith's brow, covering his hand with his own. "It's ok," he breathed. "I'll help you."

Lance guided Keith's hand up and down, establishing a rhythm, before the boy took over, grasping Lance's cock firmly, precum now dribbling down the shaft, Lance himself breathing heavily and holding Keith's hips in a bruising grip. Lance could feel himself racing towards his limit, almost embarrassingly fast, but he couldn't bring himself to care when Keith felt so good, was squeezing him so hard and moving his hand so fast, the rough fabric of his stupid gloves playing into everything he needed at the moment. Keith thumbed Lance's slit clumsily, trying to imitate what he liked to do to himself, and Lance came with a strangled moan. "Dios mío, fuck fuck fuck, ohhh, Keith."

Lance tried to catch his breath for a second, feeling lightheaded, chest bursting with the effort, before placing a series of hard kisses to Keith's lips. Keith couldn't hold back his soft grin, taking off his soiled gloves. He didn't catch Lance's disappointed frown at that.

Lance leaned back a bit, smirking now, convinced that he was about to for sure give Keith the best goddamn orgasm of his life. "My turn."

"Think you can do better?" Keith challenged, tipping his head back with a sigh as Lance made contact once more with his straining cock. It was easier this time, now that he knew more of what to expect with each brush of Lance's skin on him

"I know I can." Lance quipped, his strokes teasing and light, having learned some technique from Keith's go.

"F-uck." Keith said shakily, pressing his head into Lance's shoulder to hide his embarrassing red cheeks and delicately parted lips.

Lance sucked a mark into the juncture of Keith's neck and used one of his hands to thumb against one of Keith's nipples, making the smaller boy mewl eagerly. His hand constantly stroking up and down softly, his thumb and forefinger pinching the nipple and bringing it to a sharp point.

"Lance, Lance, Lance, please," Keith murmured, now rocking into Lance's loose grip with abandon.

"What was that?" Lance grinned, stopping his right hand's movements but now fitting his mouth over one of Keith's nipples, sucking on it carefully, letting his teeth just graze it, making Keith shake and whine.

Keith stayed stubbornly quiet for a moment, but after Lance refused to relieve his almost painfully hard cock, he tugged Lance away from his chest, staring him squarely in the eyes. "Please, Lance, make me cum."

Lance choked at that, hand involuntarily tightening on Keith's arousal, bringing to boy back down to a shivering mess. "Y-yeah," Lance stammered. "of course."

Lance started a brutal pace on Keith's cock, his method clumsy and uncoordinated. However, that didn't stop Keith from full out squirming in his lap and pleading for "more, more, mmm, more, please,"

Lance, going out on a limb, dragged his hand down Keith's back to rest carefully on his ass. Lance squeezed the supple flesh, spreading the cheeks to reveal Keith's twitching hole.

Keith arched his back with a near shout, his surprise evident but Lance took his now profusely leaking cock as a good sign. "I got you." Lance muttered, now massaging his ass with a whole hand. He paused in the ministrations to trail his fingers teasingly over Keith's hipbone and around to his cock, where his right hand was still pumping the velvet hardness in a constant rhythm. He touched the slit carefully, not wanting to push Keith over the edge just yet.

Lance had never done this before, but he had a vague idea from porn he had watched- it had been one time, okay? Simple curiosity, that's it. He gathered enough precum onto his finger and cautiously touched it to Keith's twitching rim, making the boy yell out.

Keith was now desperately fucking himself into Lance's hand on his cock while simultaneously trying to press down on the finger massaging his hole. His eyes were screwed shut, his breathing hot on Lance's neck.

It was then, Lance furiously milking his cock and rubbing a finger insistently over the sensitive nerve endings of his rim, that Keith came with a long moan.

He just panted heavily for a moment, his body shaking and coming down from its high. He then kissed Lance soundly, laughing lightly. Lance pulled him closer against his body, kissing back with abandon. "Good?" he asked with a playful smile when they broke apart, all previous nerves forgotten in the still present high of his orgasm. Keith just smiled and kissed him again, "Don't get too cocky, cargo pilot. Just wait till next time."

It was there, holding Keith close, ignoring the drying cum on their stomachs and kissing him sensually, that Lance decided that maybe dying wasn't so bad after all, if this was the heaven he got.

-

Back in the main room, the other paladins, Allura, and Coran were sitting quietly, the absence of Lance of Keith overbearing.

"D'you know what was wrong with Lance earlier, Shiro?" Hunk asked.

Shiro grinned, and after telling the others what he had seen on the training deck, there was a short pause.

Pidge broke it. "20 bucks they're fucking."

"Pidge!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> my tumblr: http://heyobsessions.tumblr.com


End file.
